


Spider In The Jungle

by FamousFox13, IceCladShade



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Body Worship, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Come Inflation, Fucked Stupid, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, Large Loads, M/M, Muscle Worship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: A divergence in the story of Civil War, where things didn't get completely fucked up and a little Spider finds himself at the mercy of the Black Panther..not that it's a bad thing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/T'Challa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Spider In The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings~ a nice little story between me and my dear friend Ice here a lovely little fic brought on by some..talks between us we hope you enjoy~

**Spider In The Jungle**

**“** WHAT?”

“You can watch him spider-kid. Gotta check out Caps lead,” Iron Man said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The Quinjet they’d arrived in had the ramp down, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch were milling around. He knew that The Winter Soldier, War Machine, Falcon and Vision were still inside, as was the strange shrinking man who was looking at the plane with awe. 

“A-are you sure that’s a good idea? What if he wakes up?” Spiderman stuttered as he looked at the cause of their discussion. Off to the edge of the tarmac, placed against the side of a hanger, sat Black Panther, his hands cuffed behind his back. And his head limpley fallen to one side. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine spider-brat, we should only be a few hours!” Ironman said as he turned to the rest of the Avengers. 

“It’s Spider-MAN! I’m a college junior!” Peter cried only to get a laugh in response. A moment later the quinjet was in the air and he was left alone with the unconscious man. He looked at the spot the jet had vanished in the sky before he shook his head. With a grumble, he turned towards the hanger and made his way over, kicking at the ground as he did. 

“Be an Avenger, he said. You can help, he said,'' Spiderman grumbled as he made his way over to the downed man. “All they did was talk for a few minutes before they called a truce,” he said to himself as he sat next to Black Panter and pulled out his phone. He swiped up through his messages while he kept grumpling. “Then Panther goes and freaks about revenge, so I gotta sit here.”

However, unknown to Spiderman he was completely unaware of the fact that despite being on the ground and that he was knocked out, the one known as Black Panther aka the Prince now King T’Challa of Wakanda was slowly awakening. While Natasha had made sure he was knocked out cold, he was only knocked out for a short amount of time and as such he was slowly beginning to come around and wake up. His senses were slightly muddied, and his vision was slightly blurry, but thanks to the blessing he had gained from the Panther Goddess Bast and the heart shaped herb he was slowly regaining full control of himself as such he let out a small groan which alerted Spiderman to him waking up.

“Whoa!” Spiderman gasped, as he nearly dropped his phone and moved to try and put it away and get himself prepared. While he had only caught flashes, and small glimpse of the others fights he had seen how the Panther had been able to fight the members of Cap’s team and how he had been one to do plenty of fighting and was one of the most dangerous fighters that he’d ever seen. “Easy there.” He said holding his hands out. “There’s no reason to-”

“If you say there is no reason to fight.” T’Challa began, as he was regaining his bearings and was rising to his feet. “I have heard that plenty of times, but that isn’t going to stop me.” The Winter Soldier had been within his grasp, he had been so close to getting him until Natasha had come along and had taken him down with her Widows Bite rendering him out cold.

“Look, I can totally understand that you’re obviously upset.” Spiderman began, as he was trying to do his best to keep himself from jumping the gun. “I mean, I’d be upset but you're making a huge mistake.” 

“Mistake?” T’Challa growled softly. “A mistake? The death of my father was anything but a mistake, and I am not going to simply let this go.” He growled, his body slowly adjusting and coming around. “I will not stand here while he gets away.” He moved to prepare himself for a fight-easily breaking out of the cuffs that bound his hands, something of which he could see that the Spider themed hero before him was not as skilled as he was and as such this would prove to be a simple thing to handle. 

“Listen you’ve got it all wrong.” He knew he wouldn’t be able to take him on, while he was confident in his own skill and all. Yet, every single nerve in his body was telling him to _not_ fight this man and to not get him even more angry than he already was. “But please, just listen you have to understand this isn’t like it seems the team just left to go and get the real badguy and-” 

“What?” The sudden slip of the tongue had completely caused him to stop, even more so when the Panther was focusing on him. “What do you mean the “real” bad guy?” Questioned the King of Wakanda as he slowly exited his battle stance. “What do you mean?” 

“I-ironman, he was looking into something that Captain America said,” Spiderman manages to get out as he hoped to avoid a fight. “T-they found the therapist. S-someone killed him and took his place and triggered the Winter Soldier. A-and they found a disguise there to look like him as well. They think t-that he framed The Winter Soldier,” Peter managed to get out. 

“And why would someone go through all this. Kill my father! What’s the point!” T’challa roared, struggling to get free. He could feel the bonds strain against his efforts to get free, but still not ready to yield to him. 

“Ir-ironman found out who the man was. H-his family was lost. In Sokovia. He things that he blamed the Avengers and wanted revenge,” Peter said, his voice nervous but more confident as he spoke.

“So my father died just for this man’s revenge,” T’challa sheathed. His anger burned hot, but now at the true culprit. “Because he lost like so many others have, his quest to avenge his pain only brought more to others,” he continued, more to himself now than Spiderman. He felt as the fight slowly drained from him, his breathing laboured but slowly leveled out as he processed what he’d learned. 

A moment passed before T’challa spoke again, his voice now calm. “The others. They went to apprehend this man?”

“Y-yes. They left a while ago. Ironman didn’t say where they were going. But they should be back in a few hours,” he said. “At least they better me. I have class in the morning,” he grumbled, still peeved about being left behind. 

“Very well. I shall need to trust in the Avengers,” T’challa said. It burned at him to leave justice for his father to another, but they had a substantial head start, and he doubted he’d be able to track them down and catch up before they managed to capture this man. 

Even as he felt the tension in his body relax slightly, he was still very much tense. So much stress, so much anger, so much emotion had been building up inside of him that it was just all too much for him to bear. He felt heavy would be the best way to describe it, as if the weight he had been carrying had been both lifted and yet at the same time had grown heavier. With a sigh, he brought his hands up to his mask and grasped it with both and began removing it. 

Peter had been expecting a lot of things, for the man to lash out in anger, for him to do something, anything in regards to what he felt. He was not expecting him to remove his mask, pulling it off and placing it under his arm, and the moment the helmet was off Peter let out a gasp. Prince T’Challa’s was as handsome as the tabloids described him-something that Peter’s aunt had shown him now and then-nice chiseled features, a strong jawline, strong, regal features that one would expect from someone who was a King. 

Never before had Peter seen such a handsome man, and considering he was a college junior he had seen _plenty_ of handsome guys, or rather he had _slept_ with plenty of handsome guys. It wasn’t that he was a slut, well maybe a small bit. But the truth was that Peter had been doing some..side _jobs_ to help him and his aunt out when it came to needing money to help them out what with bills piling up, along with his own tuition, school books, etc. It had started to become too much, so Peter decided to in a sense turn a trick with a few of the more loaded boys in school. He did consider getting a regular job, but between maintaining his grades for his scholarship and being Spiderman, that quickly proved unworkable.

At first he’d simply started giving head, earning him a few couple of bucks and pulling together helped with the first few bills. It was as things continued that he needed more and as such he had to quite literally turn the other cheek and offer up his ass. It was when he was doing that, when the big bucks started rolling in. It was how he’d started looking towards the handsome men, ones he knew had the money and would pay handsomely for it. He didn’t restrict himself to just doing it for money, sometimes if the guy was hot enough or didn’t seem inclined (or able) to pay, he wasn’t opposed to the occasional free fun. And if that got him another eager customer, it was even better. 

That being said, he’d seen plenty of handsome guys he’d been with and many he had seen would beat the other. However, looking at T’Challa and taking a moment to appreciate just how utterly _gorgeous_ he was, the young man felt his cheeks pinkin and felt the familiar sensation of heat slowly moving through his body and his blood traveled down south draining from his head on his shoulders and moving down towards between his legs. 

“Is there a problem? The voice of T’Challa broke him from his gaze, as the prince had turned to look at him. “You’ve been silent and staring for quite some time now.” 

“N-Nothing!” Peter squeaked out. He could feel the blush on his cheeks and didn’t think as he moved to remove his mask. The light breeze in the air helped cool him a bit, but his blush was now obvious for anyone who cared to look. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned away to try and hide the heat that emanate from his face.

T’challa paused and took in the young hero before him. Spiderman was shorter than him, but not by much. He looked to be in his early twenties, and more than a bit fit. His skin was pale except for his cheeks which were stained with a deep blush. Chestnut brown hair was lightly tousled from the removal from his mask, and swept to one side. He could tell, even when he was looking away from T’challa, that his eyes were bright hazel. He let his eyes rake lower and let out an appreciative him. 

Fit didn’t do him justice. His suit seemed almost painted on with how it was stretched taut over toned muscle. Wide, strong shoulders tempered down to a narrow waist. His pecs were clearly outlined, and he was pretty sure that the mans nipples were hard. His arms looked chorded with muscle and his legs even moreso. As the younger man turned away from him, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the bubble butt that would have been the envy of many models. 

He let out a pleased hum as his cock stirred to life. It had been some days since he’d had an opportunity to take care of himself, let alone sample a bit of foreign pleasure. While his initial plans to find some company after the Accords meeting had been thrown out the window after the bomb detonated, he now found himself with quite a bit of free time, and a very attractive male who was obviously interested in him, at least physically. 

“I am T’challa, as I’m sure you know,” the prince, now king, spoke. “May I have your name?”

“Peter.” He didn’t know what possessed him to speak, but he found himself doing just that making himself gulp. He knew he should have just said he wasn’t allowed to give his name, something he knew Mr. Stark would have his head for, and yet something about T’challa just called to him, something just demanded that he tell him. “Peter P-Parker, your majesty.” He stumbled over his words, he couldn’t help it here he was standing before royalty and he was eyeing the man as like a woman who had been deprived of sex for so long and was trying to get a piece. 

T’challa noticed this, in fact he had noticed the way the boy had been staring at him the entire time. It was the same look that he’d seen from countless women and some men when they saw him, and to be honest seeing this young man looking at him this way excited him. Something about this boy had T’challa’s blood moving south and considering Peter’s eyes were moving down towards his crotch he could tell he was eager. “Peter.” T’challa chuckled lowly. “A wonderful name for someone like yourself.” He watched the boy’s cheeks turn a delightful shade of red making him lick his lips. “I must admit though Peter, you’ve caught my attention.” 

“Y-You’re attention, your Majesty?” Peter stuttered suddenly, feeling as if his suit was growing a bit too _tight_ for his comfort, and he suddenly felt the urge to move and position his hands right before his crotch as he could already feel his member swelling and trying to show. ‘ _This isn’t happening! What is happening with me?! I’ve had more self control around others, so why is this different!’_

“Indeed, you’ve managed to do something most have struggled to do.” The low growl in the King’s voice had Peter shuddering. “You’ve managed to get me worked up in quite a different way, one that I’ve not been able to deal with for quite some time.” That smirk, that smirk made Peter weak in his knees as the King turned to fully face him. “As such, I believe it's time for you to take responsibility for causing it.” He gave Peter a grin as the spider themed hero’s eyes traveled downwards towards T’challa’s crotch. “Wouldn’t you agree~?”

Peter couldn't help but let his mouth fall open as his eyes locked on T’challa’s crotch. The suit wasn’t as tight as his own, a layer of armor helped to protect the Black Panther, but it still clung to the larger man. And around his crotch, the bulge there was enough to let him know that T’challa was hung, probably more so than any guy at his university. He felt his hole clench on reflex as he imagined just how big it would be when released and needed to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. 

“Y-you want me to what,” Peter stuttered out as his blush got deeper. His head was a bit dizzy as he took in the implications of the Kings words. A part of him wanted to just bend over and let the man have his way, but he forced that slutty part of his brain down. 

“You heard me, Peter,” T’challa purred as he rubbed himself through his suit. His cock jumped under his touch and strained against his suit. He slowly stepped forwards, his steps measured and silent like the predator he was named after, until he only inches separated him and Pater. He moved one hand to grab Peters, and slowly pressed it against his chest, then trailed it down his chest until the gloved hand cradled his cock through his suit. He let Peter’s hand go, and was pleased to find it was still pressed against his cock. He leaned forward until his mouth was nearly pressed against Peter’s ear. “I want you to worship me.”

A shudder ran through Peter at the husky voice and the hot breath that caressed his ear. His hand flexed slightly, and the large bulge beneath it twitched. It took a moment for him to process the King’s words, and when he finally did, he found his legs turned to jelly, and collapsed to his knees. This only brought him to eye level with the impressive bulge. 

T’challa smirked down at Peter, the awed look on his face was one he’d received before, but it never failed to amuse him. “It seems you are more than eager to do as I command, isn't’ that right Peter,” he purred as his hand moved to run through Peter’s hair. “Now, touch me.”

His body moved before his mind could try and stop it, not that he wanted to stop. His hands moved and roamed across T’challa’s body, even with the armor that was in the suit he could still feel the muscle that was hidden underneath. The muscle flexed, and titched under his touch and it had him shivering in delight. As if sensing what it was Peter was enjoying, T’challa began flexing and the young man couldn’t help but watch as he flexed, seeing, touching, feeling those muscles rippling and how his body moved with just small twitches. “See something you like?” Looking upwards, Peter saw T’challa was moving his arms letting Peter watch every moment, every twitch, every single jump of those thick muscular arms.

“You’re certainly enjoying yourself Peter.” Chortled T’challa, he would have to admit seeing the boy doing this was quite the sight and he was enjoying feeling his hands on his body. “Though, from your gaze I can tell you wish to see so much more right?” Peter’s eyes lit up as he looked at him with eyes wide and begging, pleading with T’challa to let him see him in all his naked glory.

“Is it really fair though,” T’challa pondered out loud, his tone light and teasing, “if I let you see more of me without doing the same yourself.” He looked down at Peter as he spoke, a grin in place. He could see the confusion in Peter’s face, followed by a flash of realization. Before the younger hero could speak, T’challa moved his foot and lightly nudged at the tent in others suit. “It seems that someone wants out. Why don’t show me,” he finished, a command rather than a request. 

“Y-yes Sir,” Peter stuttered out as he rose to his feet. He reached up towards his neck and hooked his fingers under the hem of the material around his neck. While he loved the suit that Mr. Stark gave him, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with just how tight it was. Even an undershirt was enough to cause chafing or issues while moving. The only way to avoid that was to wear as little as possible. Something he could see T’challa realized when he began to pull the tight material off. 

A day eyebrow rose as he watched Peter pull the neck of this suit wide, then pull down. The red and blue fabric stretched wide and over his wide shoulders, revealing that he wore no top underneath. Lower and lower the fabric peeled, each inch revealed more pale skin, stretched over tightly packed muscle. Firm pecs with hpelled nipples, a deep cut six pack and a complete lack of treasure trail. He expected Peter to be completely naked, but when the suit was peeled away from his groin, T’challa let out a sharp laugh. 

“Hah! Did you have something planned for later?” he teased, eyes locked on the bright red thong, stretched far enough to reveal the base of Peter’s shaft. The younger man didn’t respond until he let the suit fall away, and he stepped free. A blush was firmly in place when his eyes met T’challa’s again.

“It’s comfortable, and I usually wear them,” Peter mumbled. 

“You wear a thong often?” T’challa asked as he held back another laugh. 

“Every day,” Peter mumed again, cutting in before T’challa could speak. “It’s not easy to swing around on a web, most underwear makes it uncomfortable, and I can’t go commando,” he said as he gestured at his large, low hanging cock. 

T’challa chuckled lowly, his eyes drinking in the sight of the near nude male before him licking his lips as he did so. Seeing him in nothing but this thong, he had to admit that this was even better as he couldn’t help but feel his blood moving down towards his crotch and making him grunt. “Well then, only fair.” Began the King much to Peter’s surprise as he watched T’challa move his hand behind his neck and watched as he touched something and the suit began to slowly slide off his body. 

Peter almost wished he had a camera. Why? Because he wanted to take a picture or record this moment as he watched T’challa slowly stripping off his suit, the entire ordeal felt as if it was taking hours with how slow T’challa was removing it-yet it was only a few moments-as the man was doing his best to tease Peter with the grand reveal of his body to him. ‘ _This is wrong, this is torture. This can be considered torture!’_ Finally the top part of the suit came off and Peter got an eyeful of the top part of T’challa’s body. ‘ _Oh. My. God!’_

T’challa’s upper body was just perfectly sculpted, as if it was carved from stone. The muscular figure including thick bulging shoulders and muscular arms, a strong firm chest with large bulging pecs and a set of six-pack abs. When the suit dropped lower Peter could see the rest of him and he saw T’challa sporting a pair of muscular thighs and calves, and if he was to look behind him he’d see a set of large round bubble butt cheeks, thought the one thing that caught his attention was the jock the King was wearing and the absolutely _massive_ bulge that twitches right before Peter’s eyes. 

“You like what you see?” Questioned T’challa, smirking as he watched Peter drink in the view of his body the boy idly nodded as his eyes roamed across the King’s form. “You wish to touch yes?” He flexed a small bit, loving how Peter’s eyes were focused on his muscles as he flexed and moved. “You want to do what no one else has done before and touch all of me?” Peter nodded once more, far more eager than he ever had been. “Then do it.” T’challa spread his arms out and smirked. “Come to your king Peter, come and worship his body.” 

All the strength seemed to leave his body, the words...no the command from T’challa forcing him to drop to his knees. He couldn’t help himself, everything about T’challa right at this moment demanded that he kneel, that he crawl towards him until he was at the other man's feet. He looked up and his eyes locked with the Kings. He could see the expectation in the brown eyes, darkened with lust. He slowly reached up and slid his unders under the waistband of T’challa’s jock and pulled down. As the fabric rolled down the muscular thighs, Peter's eyes got wider and wider. Each inch down revealed another inch of the thick cock that seemed to never end. The jockstrap was neared T'challa's knees than his groin when his cock finally was freed, the hard shaft flug up and slapped against Peter’s chin, leaving a light stinging sensation. 

  
  


His mouth fell open for a moment as he examined T’challa’s cock. Longer than his forearm and thicker than a pop can, it was easily the largest cock Peter had ever seen. The head was the size of a small apple, and from his position, he could tell that T’challa’s balls were proportionate to his cock, larger than softballs and totally smooth. He would have gladly spent more time looking at the massive example of man, if it wasn’t for the hand on his head. He wasn’t prepared for what T’challa was doing, and in a moment, he found that the first few inches of man meat were shoved in his mouth, and banged against the back of his throat. 

“You’ve spent enough time basking slut,” T’challa said as he released Peter’s head, the younger hero firmly planted on the tip of his cock. “Now service me.”

Unable to stop himself, as soon as his head was released his eyes locked with the thick sweat covered balls and the pulsing throbbing member that was above them, the scent of T’challa’s musk was strong, far more than any other guy that Peter had been with before. So much so that it was almost like it was slapping Peter in his face and the brown haired male was loving it, as soon as he was close he pushed his face right into his balls and inhaled. And he moaned loudly and hotly, his dick spraying pre all over the ground making him shudder.

“You enjoy this don't you?” Smirked T’challa, licking his lips as he combed his fingers through his hair before he gripped his hair and he pressed Peter into his balls, closing his legs and holding him there, making sure that Peter couldn’t move an inch. He flexed his cock, making it jump from his abs to bump against the younger males brown locks. Thick cords of sticky messy pre spitting from his dick and landing in the boy's hair, as his cock slapped down against it and he jerked his hips rubbing and grinding against his face as all the boy could do was moan. 

Peter shuddered in absolute carnal desire, feeling the cock resting on his forehead, a steady stream of pre dripping into his hair. ‘ _I am never going to be able to get this scene off me.’_ He moaned mentally, then again why would he want to wash away this man’s scent? This manly musky odor that was rocking his entire body and had him feeling waves of rapture burning through his body. ‘ _Fuck..w-w..will this even be able to fit inside of me?’_ he thought as T’challa’s pre soaked into his scalp, cock jumping at the thought. He pressed his head forward, hard to do with steel hard thighs holding him steady, reaching out his tongue to lap at the balls pressed against his face. 

“You are certainly taking your time.” Hummed T’challa bringing his hand down, rubbing his pre into the boy’s hair watching as he all but leaned into his touch. “Yet, you should be focusing more on worshiping it don't you think?” He watched in both arousal and amusement as Peter blushed. He could already feel droplets of T’challa’s thick pre rolling down his forehead, his hair no doubt matted with the man’s thick pre-seed. He nuzzled and licked at his balls, glossing his tongue over the first then licking over to the other dragging it right down the middle and then right along the underside. 

Peter’s cock throbbed, a glob of pre-cum stained his thong and the stain quickly spread. Lust ran through him as he tasted T’challa’s cock, his worry about managing to fit it faded to background noise as he focused on getting more of this delicious taste. He moved a hand to gras the base of the weight cock, his fingers couldn’t close around the thick kingly cock and Peter’s hole throbbed with need. He’d pulled back, his nose was right next to the head of the dark cock, a rope of pre-cum splattered over his face, down from his hairline and attached to the steadily oozing slit. His tongue flicked out on instinct and caught the bit that had landed around his lips, and he couldn’t hold back the moan when he processed the taste. It was different from any of the countless men who’s pre-cum he’d tasted before, the musky, salty taste was there, but there was an underlying sweetness, and spices he couldn't place. He didn’t hesitate to lean forward after that first taste, and took the head of T’challa’s cock into his mouth. He felt his jaw stretch to accommodate the King’s cock, something he hadn’t had to really worry about since his first evening spent with the university basketball team, and managed to relax enough to take the entirety of the head into his lips. The taste was even better from the source, and his cock jumped with each spurt of pre-cum he was gifted with. He would have happily spent all day there, drinking the sweet nectar that T’challa leaked, if it weren’t for the hands that grasped his head. 

“It seems,” T’challa purred, “that you’ve forgotten yourself Peter.” His voice hardened towards the end. “Since you seem to be in need of assistance, I will need to educate you,” he finished, as he pulled Peter down on his cock. He could see the man's eye go wide and felt the throat gagging around him, but he didn’t relent. He forced the first eight inches of his cock into Peter and then held him there, waiting until the younger man stopped gagging around him. “Now,” T’challa said as one hand released Peter’s head and patted his cheek, “You’re going to be a good slut and please me, right?”

With a moan around T’challa’s cock Peter set to work. His tongue running along the base and up towards the tip slowly licking away the sweat that covered member, he moaned as he slowly got to the head opening his mouth and closed his lips around it giving a satisfied moan while he slowly moved his head forward letting it invade his mouth as the long member slid along his tongue letting the stream of pre shoot right along it and down his throat. 

He savored the taste, different from the musk coming off T’challa, the spices, rich and salty, coating his throat as it flowed down. He didn’t know how, but T’challa was starting to leak like a faucet, pre-filling his stomach steadily. The head of the shaft sat heavy, filing his mouth and stretching his jaw wide enough that it almost ached, only getting more painful as T’challa slowly slid it further in until it touched the back of his throat. As it began pressing into it though, he let out a gag. “Hm, it would seem you need a little help.” T’challa smirked, licking his lips hand once more grabbed him by his head. “Let me assist you with that.” he said, tightening his grip before pulling Peter onto his cock, forcing half his thick cock into his mouth and into his throat. 

He felt him gag around his cock, but didn’t let up, forcing another few inches down his throat before pulling him off, only his head still in Peter's mouth. Then slammed back in, pressing Peter further down. Doing it again and again until Peter had taken his entire cock. He could see Peter was still struggling on his cock, but he only pressed him further down. Making sure his nose was buried in his trimmed bush, sweaty and musky. He grabbed Peter's head with both hands and pulled him off, only the head between his lips, before slamming him down, facefucking him with his entire length. 

T'challa's' cock forced itself into his throat and pushed in deep, the force of his thrust had nearly caused him to gag and on reflex bite down on what was invading his windpipe. It was only through the numerous times he had sucked cock that he kept himself from doing so. He didn’t want to lose the taste of the delicious cock that was filling his mouth. 

He could feel that his throat was distended, and knew that if he wasn’t an enhanced his body would have rebelled against him as the mammoth cock stretched ghim beyond normal human limits. Instead, it was merely a bit uncomfortable, but something that he could push aside in the face of more pleasurable matters. Each time T’challa drove his cock forward, his throat muscles strained and protested, but a larger part of him was amazed by the fact he had the chance to service a King, and the largest cock he’d ever seen. His mind was overflowing with pleasure every time his nose was buried in the trimmed bush. Eventually he got into the rhythm T’challa had set, and moved his head along with the King’s hands to make it easier for the man who was using him. 

After a few minutes of fucking Peter’s face, T’challa released his hands and watched on as the young man continued with the motion, fucking his own mouth onto his cock. “Ah, that’s it, work my cock boy,” he said as he suddenly bucked his hips forward to meet with Peter’s lips. He felt Peter gag around him, unprepared for the sudden surge of his cock, but was pleased to see that the man didn’t even break pace. He kept up the thrusting, Peter’s lips smacking against his public hair with every thrust. Pre-cum and saliva coated his cock, making it shine dark, he could see droplets splattering against the ground, and clinging to Peter’s muscular chest. He could have happily kept this up for hours if it wasn’t for the tingling sensation he felt. 

He glanced down at Peter, still focused on his task, and shrugged to himself. ‘ _I’m sure he’ll like it,”_ he thought before he grabbed Peter’s head and held him at the end of his cock, only his head still inside the soft lips. 

“You’ll do anything to please me, yes?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Mmm, mmm,” Peter moaned around the tip of T’challa’s cock, nodding slightly as he looked up at the man. 

“Good,” T’challa purred as a grin formed, “then drink.”

Before Peter could ask what he meant, he felt something bitter and acidic quickly flow into his mouth. ‘ _God, he’s pissing in me,’_ he realized, his cock throbbed and jumped at that realization. ‘ _That’s so hot.’_

The taste was strong, thick, tart, acidic and yet at the same time he didn’t want to stop. He felt him gag around his cock, but didn’t let up, swallowing down his piss, the stream suddenly seemed to get stronger causing his cheeks to inflate and eyes to widen as he quickly worked on swallowing what he could. “Don't. You. Waste. A. Drop!” Hissed T’challa as he was unloading one massive stream of his piss into his mouth and down his throat. 

He felt the huge cock in his throat throb larger, pulsing enough that he couldn’t breath around it before it deflated slightly, a huge blast of piss pouring from T’challa’s cock and straight into his mouth. He swallowed as fast as he could, wanting to drink every drop of the rich, acidic almost sour taste of the piss that was pouring right into his mouth and making him squirm and shudder as he didn’t know why but he wanted to savor the taste, pulling back to the tip and letting the head rest on his tongue and simply waiting for T’challa to finish. And he didn’t have to wait long, as the moment that the stream began to slowly falter and die down was when his tongue attacked the head of his cock and began licking at head wanting to gather whatever remained of the remnants of T’challa’s piss. 

“Well well, you managed to do that well enough and not waste a drop.” The praise went right down to his dick and had him shuddering, as his cock spat out another wad of pre all over the ground. “Tell me, are you prepared? Or will I have to do all the work in preparing you?” 

Peter groaned as he slowly pulled off of T’challa’s cock with a loud wet “Pop!” smacking his lips to savor the taste before shaking his head. “N-No, I’m already prepared.” He said with a deep scarlet flush spreading across his cheeks. Having been with tons of guys before, he had fallen into the habit of preparing himself to always be ready, even when he had been brought here to fight Cap and the other’s he had prepared himself. Cleaning out and lubing his hole was part of his daily routine at this point, and brought him a sense of normalcy in the strange situation he’d found himself in. 

“Then there is only one thing left for you to do.” T’challa smirked down at him. “Beg.” 

“W-What?”

“Beg for it, I want to hear you Beg for me to fuck you. You’ve had a taste of my cock, and now if you want it and I mean really want it, desire it, _need it_ then you are going to present yourself to me show me your hole and beg for me to fuck you.” T’challa leered down at him. “Is that clear?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Then do it, _Beg_.” 

He gulped for a moment before he looked at T’challa’s feet, a shudder ran through him, knowing what he was about to do. 

“P-please Sir,” he got out, “p-please fuck me sir.”

T’challa scoffed at that and looked away from peter, his cock bobbing slightly as he shifted. “You call that begging. Maybe you are not worthy of being claimed by me if that is all you can say.” T’challa reached towards his necklace, preparing to engage his suit again before Peter spoke.

“N-no! I am,” Peter replied as he looked up, eyes wide with desperation. “I-I want you to use me Sir. Take my hole and fuck me until I forget everything but you,” he said, throwing away any restraint and just speaking his normally private thoughts. “I-I want to get used until I’m swollen with your seed, and then have you keep going all night after that. Fuck my face until my lips are bruised and stretch my hole till I’ll only be satisfied by you,” he begged, voice growing more desperate as the words poured out of him. 

A moment of silence passed before T’challa’s hand moved away from his necklace. “You have much to learn,” he said as he ran a hand through peter’s hair, before it took a firm grip of the brown strands, “but that will suffice for your first time.” He could see the spark of excitement in Peter’s eyes when he said this. Before the younger man could speak, T’challa jerked Peter’s head back. “Against the wall, spread and prepare yourself,” he ordered before he released him and stepped back. 

Peter scrambled to do as ordered, and braced himself against the hanger wall. His hands splayed nearly flat, wide enough that he’d have a stable base to brace himself. His legs were spread, feet planted firmly, knees slightly bent, back arched to make his ass stick out more provocatively. He shivered at the light gust of wind that washed over him, and from the eyes that seemed to be judging him as he presented himself. He could feel a bit of the lube he’d injected earlier leak out the edge of his hole and drip down his leg. 

T’challa purred at the sight Peter made, his skin flushed with arousal, muscular body presented for his approval and use. “Yes,” he said as he stepped forward, “this will do nicely.” He let one of his hands land on Peter’s ass, a loud spank rang out and the skin beneath flushed red. He took his cock in hand and gave himself a firm pump, spreading the mix of pre-cum and saliva before he lined it up with Peter's hole. “Now take me,” he grunted, as he thrust into the younger hero. 

Peter's eyes blew open so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of his skull. His back arched, mouth fell open and he howled from the sudden penetration of the thick rod being forced into his ass and forced his walls to part and stretch around it. T'challa grunted looking down at Peter's hole watching as the once tight pucker was forced open and open wide to swallow his dick he continued pushing and pushed hard forcing every last inch of his man meat into the boy’s ass he looked down watching as Peter's ass hole sunk into itself as he pushed all of his dick into it and he could feel his ass clenching around his cock like it was a pair of cock sucking lips. 

“Well well, look at that you’ve managed to take the first few inches of me inside of you.” T’challa smirked seeing Peter cling to the wall like his life depended on it. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d dare say you’re trying to get me to blow right now, but we both know you want to experience this.” His hand came down and slapped against Peter’s ass making the Spider-themed hero arch and squeak. “And such sounds you make.” He pulled out half way and surged forward driving his hard shaft into Peter once more earning another squeal and felt his inner walls clench around him, as if it was trying to pull all of him back inside of his ass something that made T’challa snort but smile nonetheless as he didn’t pick up his speed settling into a nice slow and yet harsh pace, slowly pulling his dick out of his ass and then driving it back in hard making his balls smack against the perky bouncy rump. 

Peter could only hold on and take it as T’challe used him. He’d been fucked before by more men that he could recall, his hole stretched out by multiple cocks, swallowed countless loads and had dozens of men praise his skills in bed, but never before had he been so utterly used by someone else. His body was little more than a fuck toy for T’challa. He had completely surrendered to the man, and he’d never felt better. All his worries and thoughts that lived at the back of his mind were fucked away as he passed into a sea of bliss and lust. When he glanced down he could see his stomach bulge with each thrust, his abs pressed outwards and he could make out the outline of T’challa’s cock. His hole had given up trying to keep the invader out, now only weakly fluttering around it, focusing more on bringing the older man pleasure rather than himself. 

Each thrust of his cock brought T’challa a surge of pleasure. Peter’s hole seemed to massage his cock, squeezing and fluttering around him. He could hear the pleasured gasps that fell from Peter’s mouth, unable to speak as he fucked him stupid. “Seems that you’re ready for something more,” T’challa said with a grin. He gave one brutal thrust then stepped forward, plastering his back to the smaller mans and moved his arms to grab him under his armpits, before straightening his legs and lifting Peter off the ground.

“F-fuuuuck~” Peter moaned as he was fully impaled on T’challa’s cock, his entire weight supported by the man fucking him, his stomach clearly showed the outlines of T’challa’s cock through his abs. 

T’challa groaned and groaned loudly, his dick flexing and twitching inside of Peter. “None of them have done this to you have they?” He growled slamming into him over and over again, growing faster and harder with each thrust, his hips smacking his ass cheeks making them ripple with each thrust as the skin was slowly turning a shade of red. “None of them have ever reached _this_ deep? None of them have every managed to make you _squeal_ make you _moan_ like some cheap little dime store whore have they?” Peter’s dick twitched and he moaned loudly, his head falling back to lay against T’challa’s shoulder making the man smirk. “I’m right aren’t I? They’ve never once ever managed to reduce you to this.” He said, thrusting harder into Peter , loving how he gripped him. He didn’t expect Peter to squeal, cock jumping and balls tightening up. 

“Don't’ you dare cum.” One of his hands managed to snake downward, grasping Peter’s balls and gripped them tightly yanking them downward postponing his climax causing Peter to let out a scream of need which only increased as T’challa started going faster as it was clear he was _destroying_ his ass, fucking it without any care for his feelings. Using his ass as nothing more than a toy to get off. Harder and faster thrusts, drawing the entirety of his cock back until only his fat head was still in him, then slamming it all back in. Loud smacking filled the area bouncing and echoing off the walls as his bubble ass was glowing red from the hard thrusts, his balls were aching, battered by the larger and heavier ones. Another thrust, hitting _something_ inside him had Peter crying out once more. 

T’challa’s hips jerked, pulling back and snapping forward as he buried his hard cock into Peter’s ass with each thrust of his hips, grinding his balls against his ass and using his hand to give his already red cheeks as under him Peter was shaking, shivering, writhing and crying out in rapture. His face flushed red and his mouth hung open in a perfect O-shape tongue hanging out his mouth as once more he cried out desperate for his own release. 

“You want to cum, don’t you slut,” T’challa grunted into Peter’s ear, his thrusts never slowing as he bounced Peter on his cock. “I can smell it on you, the desperate need for release, of a bitch in heat who wants to experience endless pleasure.” Each word he spoke was punctured with a hard thrust, his balls drawing up as he heard the man on his cock release a wanton moan. “But, you will not get that until you’ve earned it. By taking my seed,” he said, his pace changing, thrusts growing slower and harder. The slapping of skin on skin filled the hanger and T’challa felt the edge of his release approach. 

For his part, Peter could only moan and flex his hole as T’challa drilled him. His cock jerked and leaked pre-cum with each brutal thrust, ready to blow the second he’d earned the privilege of a release. A droplet of drool worked its way down his chest, fallen from his mouth, stuck open with the endless stream of moans and groans that fell from him. He could sense that T’challa was close and wanted, needed, to feel that cock unload deep inside him. He mustered what was left of his strength and focused on massaging the monstrous shaft, clenching and unclenching in time with his thrusts, urging him onto release. He was reward with a rough growl from T’challa in his ear, primal and savage, a brutal thrust into him, and then, bliss. 

Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His abs flexed, his balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a literal tidal wave of thick, hot seed _gushing_ into his ass, it was just pouring, and pouring, and pouring and _pouring._ There almost seemed to be no end to it, as T’challa’s balls pulsed against Peter’s ass cheeks while he gave slow shallow thrust against Peter's rear, his seed was still filling him, filling in every single nook and cranny of Peter’s tight passage dumping the load of hot man spunk deep into the phillant hole that was milking him for every single last drop of his essence that he could manage to give it and T'challa had a _lot_ to give just as Peter’s ass was taking it all. 

Peter whimpered and whined groaned as he was filled, the sensation of being filled, his insides being steadily filled by T’challa’s release. He didn’t know what to expect, having seen how much pre the man could release, but that paled into comparison as his release didn’t seem to be ending. The pressure inside him built slowly, rope after rope pouring into him. Not a drop managing to leak out around the massive cock logged in him, forcing it deeper and deeper. He felt slightly uncomfortable, the feeling only growing as cramps started to appear, quickly fading as his healing factor worked against the aches to dull them, his head falling forward and when he looked down his eyes widened. Where he once had flat abs was now a slight bulge, slowly growing in time with T’challa’s cock unloading inside him. His abs, covered with cum, were pressing further and further out as T’challa continued to unload in him. He was broken out of his stare when T’challa’s hand landed on Peter’s swelling stomach.

“Look at you, so round and plump with my seed.” Purred T’challa as his release was slowing as he rolled his hips against Peter, grinding his still hard cock around inside him churning up the massive load of cum he flooded the younger male with and smirking as he heard him whimper and whine from the load being dumped into his body. “Hm, I must admit you do look quite ravishing like this.” 

He held Peter there for a moment, letting his cock enjoy the filled passage, soaking in the tunnel filled with his own cum. He would have gladly stayed that way for hours if it wasn’t for the beeping he heard from his watch. With a sigh, he adjusted his grip on peter and slowly lifted the cum filled hero off his cock. “It seems that we don’t have time to finish this,” he said as he pulled his cockhead out of the filled hole with a wet ‘plop’, a few globs of cum stuck to his shaft and leaked out of Peter. To his delight, he saw the young man's hole quickly close and seal, stopping any further escape of T’challa’s cum. 

He set Peter down, the young mans’ legs quickly gave out as he fell to the ground with a groan, a dazed look on his face, eyes unfocused. With a look at Peter to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere, T’challa tapped twice on his watch, reading the message that displayed on its face. He looked down once he’d finished, a grin in place. “Well Peter, if you’re interested, we could continue this back home,” he said, a grin in place as a Wakandan jet disengaged its stealth and began to lower to the tarmac. 

Peter’s mind was buzzing with pleasure, but he was coherent enough to goran and get out a moaned “Y-yes” before he surrendered to the haze of lust once more. His cock throbbed with need, ready to unload with the slightest touch. He groaned in pleasure when the touch he felt was that of cold metal around the base of his meat, tight enough to keep him from cumming. 

“Excellent, little Spider,” T’challa said as he snapped the cockring into place before he lifted Peter in a bridal carry. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy our hospitality,” he grinned as he walked towards the lowered ramp, ideas of what he’d do to the hunk in his arms ran through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Read and Review~


End file.
